AISHITERU ITSUMO
by ohinesama-rumiko
Summary: Syaoran left Sakura eight years ago, what happens when Sakura goes to Hong Kong for a college class? Will love strike once more?rnrnreentered one more time coz i accidently spelled itsumo wrong thanks for reminding me i didnt see it... jus like my user


AISHITERU… ITSUMO 

CHAPTER 1: WHY D0 WE FALL IN L0VE?

**A/N: Konichiwa minna-san! I started another fiction! I don't think I will be continuing Forbidden love or Accidently falling in love with you because this is a remake of the both of them together! Exciting! But if you guys want me to continue the other ones just tell me and I'll think about it. **

**Disclaimer: CCS is not mine**

**REMINDER: for those who never heard this English is my second language. Nihongo ( Japanese) is my first. I also speak very little Spanish! HOLA!**

**-------------**

**REAL STORY**

**It's been eight years. I was ten at the time, quite young and energetic. They say that when you meet your soul mate you just have a feeling that's so distinct. They just make you feel special inside. They make your heart melt at just one look from them. Usually people meet their soul mates later in life. I met mine when I was ten. Yes quite bizarre right, so young and so fresh. I was still new to the world, I still didn't know many things. His name was Li, Syaoran and that bastard left me alone eight years ago and moved to China. I was certain that I would meet someone new, someone just like 'him', but no one did the job quite like him. Yes I admit I am quite pretty I could get many guys but I would pass on all of them because I know that I would just compare them to Syaoran. Tomoyo would tell me I'm making a fool out of myself for passing on so many decent fellows. But… You have to admit that when you love someone no one comes close. And then people would complain I'm too young to know about love. For their information, you can fall in love at any age. Age shouldn't be a factor to true love. Then people would ask me how do I know it is love? How do I know it's not some kind of weird obsession? Well when you love someone you feel as if you could spend a day with each other in complete silence and it would be a day not wasted. You would wish time would stop when you're with them. It's when you are willing to set them free if they do not feel the same for you, love is not selfish after all. It's just the fact that if they're happy, then you're happy. I don't know what it is about 'him' or what makes me crazy about him. All I know is that my heart was stolen by him, and he has yet to return it to me. **

**---------------------**

**Her vibrant and rare emerald eyes opened as it met the suns shining bright rays. She yawned lazily as she rubbed her eyes. ' **I've had that dream again**.' She sighed inwardly. That dream has been haunting her for the past eight years. And every single time she dreamt it, it was as real and as emotional as she remembered. She closed her eyes as the scene replayed in her mind. **

**-Flashback-**

**The setting: An airport. It was a light autumn day then. The crisp cold air hit against her as she tried to hold back her tears. The airport was busy, people were rushing around her but everything happened in slow motion, or so it seemed. The intercom came on and said the words she dreaded to hear. " Flight 102 leaving to Hong Kong, China. Passengers are ready to board." **

**She gasped and hugged him tight. " Don't leave me. Onegai." She merely whispered as she dug her head into his chest. His scent ruffled in her nose, he smelled so good to her. Sakura grasped her hands onto his shirt and hung on tight, as if she were afraid to let go. **

" **I wish I didn't have to, but I must. Family stuff." He patted her back lightly as crystal tears started to run down her pale cheek.**

" **When are you coming back?" She asked between sobs. She dared look into his amber orbs for it would break out into more tears.**

**He swiftly brushed his hand against her cheek and wiped her tears. A rare smile appeared on his face. " Don't cry Sakura… I'm not sure when I'm coming back to Japan but I promise I will." He held out his pinky to her.**

**Sakura giggled softly as she held out her pinky. It was such a childish thing to do. They entwined them together tightly.**

" **You promise?" Sakura looked up to him with hope in her eyes.**

" **Of coarse I don't break promises…" **

" **Last call passengers for flight 102. Please board the plane at gate 12."**

**Sakura smiled sadly. " Call me." She slipped a piece of paper into his brown jacket pocket. " Don't forget."**

" **I'll call you the minute I land." He hugged her once more. **

" **Oh before I forget." He searched franticly for something in his carry on bag. "Here." He handed her a box with a pink lace ribbon around it.**

**Sakura took it curiously. " What is it?" **

" **Open it when you get home. I have to head in right now. Bye Sakura." **

**Sakura ran towards him and gave him a hug once more. She couldn't get enough of the feeling of his arms around hers. And knowing this was the last hug in a while, it had to be memorized, the feeling, the touch everything about it. Absolutely everything had to be remembered.**

**He was the one to push away first. He made his way slowly toward the entrance and turned back. He then waved and smiled as he turned and entered the gate.**

**She watched him until he totally disappeared from her sight. " We'll meet again right?" **

**-end-**

**Remembering the memory Sakura felt tears threatening to fall. That was the last time she ever heard of or saw Li, Syaoran. He didn't call. She has been waiting eight years and he didn't bother to spare at least a minute calling her. He wasn't coming back. Sakura was almost certain. He has probably already forgotten about her. She was just a bump in the road never to be crossed again. **

**Sakura fingered the elegant silver necklace with a breath-taking cherry blossom pendent hanging from it. This was the gift Syaoran gave her. This was the only thing that was left of him other then memories. Sakura held onto it tight. This was a gift given from his heart it had to be cherished. **

**She glanced over at the clock. It read 12:00 P.M. She was now attending college at Keio University ( Real college my sister goes there.) Which lay in the vast concrete jungle of Tokyo. She was no longer a small country girl, but an independent city girl. **

' Better get going first class starts at 1'** Sakura dragged herself out of bed and started to get ready for another boring day at the university.**

**-1 hour later-**

**Sakura walked into the vast campus. There was fellow students busy gossiping in front of the large black iron-gate. Some other students were connected to their laptops. Sakura guessed that they were playing that popular American game ' Halo 2'. Everyone was so obsessed with it that it was kind of funny. Some students would get their laptops taken away for playing it in class. One of her friends Wataru said that he has dedicated his life to the game, and if he had a choice he would rather play Halo then have a wife. ( Ehe: Sasageru : Ryota-kun -.) **

" **Sakura-chan!" A shrieking voice echoed through the halls. Sakura turned around and met eyes with her best friend Daidouji, Tomoyo. Tomoyo was the meaning of perfection. She was a Japanese beauty. She had waist length raven hair that curled slightly at the ends. Her eyes were a beautiful amethyst color that stood out elegantly from her pale creamy white skin. She held onto her brief case as she made her way toward Sakura, a bright smile appeared on her face. **

**Sakura smiled back at her friend. Sakura would often get jealous of Tomoyo. Not only was she beautiful but she was intelligent and she was extremely creative. At Tomoyo's young age of eighteen she has already started a major clothing line, that spread to America, and parts of Europe already. Stores all over the globe was hungry for her aesthetic designs. Also Sakura could not forget the fact that before Syaoran liked Sakura he admitted liking Tomoyo, but who wouldn't like Tomoyo, she was stunning.**

**Sakura suddenly felt a strong pair of hands hug her from behind. She groaned in disgust as she tried to extricate herself from his arms. **

**Sakura already knew who it was, It was Hiiragizawa, Eriol. Sakura dated him once in middle school, but dumped him after finally realizing and admitting that she would never meet anyone like Syaoran, and that she loved him. Eriol was mad of coarse but he told Sakura that he would never give up on her, and he would love her until she loved him back. **

**Tomoyo looked down disappointed. She couldn't dare watch her crush Eriol hugging her best friend. Ever since the beginning of High School Tomoyo's admiration toward the mysterious boy elevated greatly. She tried her best to make Eriol notice her, but he didn't even glance or acknowledge her. Everything was about Sakura, Sakura, Sakura! Tomoyo could only stand and watch him gloat over Sakura in jealousy. **

" **Hiiragizawa-san. I would greatly appreciate it if you would leave me alone." Sakura glared hotly at him.**

**He only smirked. " I know you want me Sakura, I could tell by the way you look at me." He whispered huskily into her ear.**

" **That's Kinomoto to you, and if you think glaring is checking you out, you are greatly mistaken. My heart has already been stolen and its never going to you, so why don't you just give up?" Sakura bitterly said. Before Eriol could answer Sakura retorted " Now if you excuse me, I have to get to class." **

**Sakura shoved him aside and walked away confidently. " You will be mine one day Sakura!" She heard him comment from behind. Sakura shook her head with irritation. ' **Why won't he ever get it**?'**

**Sakura oppressed her teeth together with agitation. "Er…iol…kun is so… AH!" **

**Tomoyo masked her jealousy with her bright smile. " Sakura-chan is so kawaii! Eriol-kun does need to get over you and find someone else!" Tomoyo looked down at her feet. ' **Like me.**' **

**Sakura rolled her eyes as Tomoyo kept rambling on and on about Sakura's kawaii-ness. **

**They entered a class called designers. It's a class where you study the fashion of all over the world. Tomoyo forced Sakura into taking the class because she didn't want to take it alone, and it would only expand Tomoyo's knowledge about different fashions. On the board lay traditional Chinese dress designs. A quipao ( Chinese dress) lay on a hanger for example. It was a deep ruby red color with gold trim. On it were different flower patterns. Tomoyo looked at them with pure amazement. " Such soft silk, such great sewing, such great ideas!"**

**The teacher came from behind and cleared her throat. Tomoyo blushed in embarrassment as she took her seat next to Sakura's. **

" **As you all know today we will be studying the fashion of our neighbor country China. Actually because of China's wide range of fashion we are going to spend a lot of time working on it. So I decided to plan a little something for those who want are interested." The sensei went into her drawer and brought out some brochures. **

" **If any of you are interested I'm panning a fashion study in China itself." Sakura wanted to fall out of her seat. ' **Syaoran.**' **

" **And best yet… Hong kong!" Tomoyo looked over at Sakura and winked. Sakura blushed a crimson color as Tomoyo mouthed. ' This is your chance to find him'**

**Tomoyo raised her hand. " Sensei Sakura and I would be interested." Sakura's eyes widened. " Tomoyo!"**

**Tomoyo cleared her throat, and looked at Sakura with certainty in her eyes. " Sensei when do we leave?"**

" **In about a week! I am so happy that you two are interested." The sensei said happily. **

" **It will be a great experience right Sakura?" Tomoyo nudged her arm.**

" **Oh yes… This is going to be rather interesting" **

**Sakura wanted to hit Tomoyo. She couldn't believe she was dragging her to Hong kong! All she needed to was to fall even deeper in love with Syaoran, when he probably already forgot about her. **

" **Tomoyo you know who's in Hong Kong, and you know that if I see him again I'm going to just fall harder for him!" **

" **Hehe Sakura that's part of my genius plan!" Tomoyo laughed evilly. **

**Sakura sweat dropped…**

" **Sakura." Tomoyo dragged her to a quiet place in the hall. " If you go back to Hong Kong there's a good chance that he will fall in love with you again!" **

**Sakura shook her head sadly. " Tomoyo… He I doubt he even knows I exist anymore!"**

" **Sakura who could forget you! You are just too kawaii to forget!" Tomoyo added cheerfully. **

" **I don't know Tomoyo-chan." **

" **Come on. Please this would be good for the company, and you know I can't go anywhere without my best friend!" Tomoyo begged.**

" **I guess… I'll go."**

** 99999999**

" **Kinomoto, Sakura… Attending Keio University." His voice roughly whispered out of his mouth. He traced his hand on her picture. She has indeed grown mature and her beauty took his breath away. He has sworn that an angel has been missing from heaven. Her angelic smile brightly lit up her already pretty face. **

" **Syaoran!!" A young girl with ruby red eyes and raven hair shrieked as she slammed his door open. **

**Syaoran jumped as he briskly hid the papers in his desk drawer. " Meiling! I wasn't expecting you." Syaoran mumbled nervously.**

" **Well surprise!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. " I was just thinking of you, and I just can't bare to spend the whole day without you so I thought... I should drop by." Meiling said while played with his messy chestnut hair. She then turned his face to hers and smiled. " I hope you were thinking of me too." **

**Syaoran chuckled nervously. " Of coarse… Who else would I be thinking of?" Syaoran wanted to push her away from him. He had absolutely no feelings for her. His heart belonged to a girl in Japan, not her. He just pretended to like her because his mother adored her, and he knew that if he didn't marry her, his mother would be very unhappy indeed. His mother may even ignore him for months. Let's just say the Li line is very stubborn. **

**Meiling kissed him once more on the lips. Syaoran felt disgusted. He had to remind himself to wash out his mouth very good after this. " Good, I don't want to share you with anyone else. I just can't wait to June ne?" Meiling grumbled as she pouted.**

" **I can't wait either, but our summer wedding shall be the best." Syaoran commented sarcastically but Meiling seemed not to notice.**

" **How about a romantic night away from this place, just you and me? I was thinking maybe star gazing? Your mother told me you enjoy that sort of stuff." Meiling pleaded.**

**Syaoran's mind screamed. He decided to himself that he would always try to stay at least six miles away from her at all times. Her presence just made him want to go crazy. " Etooo… Meiling I have much work. I'm too busy to do anything tonight sorry." **

**Meiling looked down in disappointment. " Excuses excuses. Xiao lang! Why don't you just forget about that Japanese bitch and love me? I do everything for you! Why can't you just forget her and love me?" **

" …**. Because I can't." Syaoran replied lowly.**

**Meiling slapped her hand on his desk. And starred at him straight in the eye. " What do I have to do? To make you love me?" Her eyes pleaded for an answer, any answer to make him love her.**

**Syaoran shook his head. " You can do nothing, but what you can do is tell my mother that the wedding is off. Apparently you're the only one that can. My mother doesn't listen to me, but she will listen to you." **

**Meiling growled with rage as she pushed a vase off from his work desk. Syaoran cringed at the sound of the glass shattering on the floor. " I will never give you up Xiao Lang. I will make you love me. Soon you'll realize that I'm a better catch then that Japanese girl." With that Meiling exited, Syaoran could have sworn steam was coming out of her. **

**Syaoran sighed as he dug his fingers into his hair. " Why do we fall in love when it will only hurt us in the end. Why is it that whoever you love doesn't love you back?"**

**Syaoran's mind raced as he thought of the emerald-eyed girl that melted his heart eight years ago. She was the thief that stole his heart from him, and he is sure that it is still there rooted in Japan. Syaoran desperately wanted to call her but he lost her number, it seemed to have fallen out of his pocket that one fall day.**

**He turned and looked towards the misty cerulean sky. " I wonder what will become of me if all day and night, I just stare into space and think of you."**

**TBC**

**This is some of the same information from my other story.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: SxS MEET AGAIN… And let's not ruin the surprise.**

**Name: Rumiko Ishinomori**

**I am living in Nihon- Japan**

**In Tokyo: Chiyoda-ward**

**I attend Kojimachi middle school and I'm 14**

**I am bad at Math, but good at English class**

**I love all ANIME!**

**I love Ramen, Gyoza, Starbucks, and Donburi**

**I don't like sashimi or sushi**

**I adore the color pink-pinku and orenji-orange**

**My older sisters name is Mari**

**I learned English when I moved to Hawaii when I was 5 for 3 years**

**If you want to learn anymore just ask ) **

**I'm not mean I'm very friendly -**


End file.
